Naru Naru
by Ma-BakaYellow
Summary: Coisas estranhas começam a acontecer na vida de Uzumaki Naruto , de repente ele se vê transformado em ... uma garota ? -Fic Yaoi - Acompanhem pra ver no que isso vai dar XD -
1. Chapter 1

Naru Naru

**Por: **Ma-BakaYellow ;D

**Betada Por: **Gustavo.Strawberry

**Disclaimer:**

Essa fanfic contém temática Yaoi, ou seja, dois meninos fazendo coisas fofas e quentes, que nem seus primos fazem nas festas de fim de ano, no sítio da vovó! ;D

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas tenho planos de raptar o Naruto, o Kiba e o Kankurou em breve!

* * *

"_Há muito tempo atrás, seres malignos, chamados youkais, habitavam o mundo; Certa vez, um jovem guerreiro chamado Minato, apaixonou-se por uma youkai, Kushina. Dessa união proibida – e amaldiçoada -, nasceu Naruto, que passaria por uma grande transformação ao completar 15 anos."_

**Capítulo 01**

7 da manhã de segunda-feira, um horário terrível para qualquer estudante, mas pior ainda para Uzumaki Naruto, que naquele dia, estava tendo uma pequena descoberta em relação a si…

- O QUE É ISSO?! – exclamava Naruto, apontando, desesperado para seu reflexo no espelho. – Não Pode ser! Não pode ser! Esse, definitivamente, não sou eu!

O loiro sacudia o espelho com vigor, tentando, em vão, sumir com a imagem que o objeto revelava.

O escândalo não era pra menos, afinal, por 15 longos anos ele tinha sido um menino, e da noite pro dia, "coisas" diferentes surgiram em seu corpo, "coisas" que deviam pertencer a uma menina, e não a ele.

- Como isso foi acontecer?! – resmungava ele, enquanto caminhava em círculos pelo quarto. – Se pelo menos eu não… Não acredito! Eu tenho peitos!

Ele estava arrasado, e sentou-se na beirada da cama, apoiando os braços nos joelhos, pensativo.

- Por que justo hoje?! Justo no meu primeiro dia de aula!

E neste momento, foi como se as engrenagens de seu cérebro voltassem a se movimentar, pois ele notou que estava sim, em uma segunda-feira, e o seu relógio na mesa-de-cabeceira já marcava 8:00.

- Oh, não! Estou atrasado!

Ele correu mais uma vez pra frente do espelho, mas tudo continuava lá – e os peitos também. Embora a situação fosse grave, o loiro não iria desistir, não depois de ter conseguido finalmente achar um lugar pra recomeçar.

Pegou um moletom e uma calça jeans – ambos extremamente largos -, no armário, e vestiu-os rapidamente. No fim, encarou novamente o espelho. Embora as roupas disfarçassem suas novas curvas, seu rosto era inegavelmente o de uma garota. Isso sem contar nos cabelos loiros, que já atingiam metade das costas. Prendeu-os de qualquer jeito e colocou uma touca. – Não tem jeito mesmo! Vou ter que me passar por uma garota! – resmungou ele, amarrando o tênis.

* * *

Naruto chegou tão rápido ao colégio, que mal notou que estava em frente a sua classe, quando parou, abruptamente, para tomar fôlego.

- _Não vou conseguir! _– repetia ele, incansavelmente para si mesmo. – _Calma, é só agir normalmente, ninguém vai perceber… Mas eu não vou conseguir!_

De repente, a porta foi aberta, e um homem de pele bronzeada e cabelos negros recepcionou o loiro, com um sorriso amável no rosto.

- Posso… ajudá-la? – perguntou ele, simpático.

- Eu sou o… Quer dizer, sou a nova aluna! – gaguejou Naruto, corando furiosamente. Como ele tivera coragem de se apresentar como uma _garota?_

_- _Oh, sim! Está um pouco atrasada para o seu primeiro dia, não acha? – repreendeu o mestre, com o sorriso, ainda presente no rosto.

- Me desculpe, é que tive alguns problemas na minha casa e…

- Tudo bem. Pode entrar. Aliás, eu sou seu professor de japonês, e me chamo Umino Iruka, mas pode me chamar só de Iruka. – se apresentou o professor, abrindo espaço para Naruto passar.

- Obrigado, quer dizer, _obrigada_, Iruka-sensei!

Quando os pés do loiro tocaram o piso da sala, o silêncio rapidamente tomou conta do local. Era como se uma bomba tivesse tocado o chão e preenchido todo o espaço com uma mudez quase que palpável.

- Turma, essa é a nova companheira de vocês! – anunciou Iruka, procurando em uma folha o nome de sua nova _aluna_. – Bom, aqui está dizendo que seu nome é… _Uzumaki Naruto_? – ele olhou confuso para Naruto, procurando uma explicação.

- Na verdade! – exclamou o garoto, tentando a qualquer custo, reparar aquilo. – Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto mesmo, sabe como é, pais querendo homenagear parentes mortos, é sempre tão ultrajante… Mas podem me chamar de Naru!

E sorriu, radiante para o resto da classe, que apenas continuou a observar aquela estranha figura que acabara de surgir à sua frente.

Notando o clima da classe, Iruka tomou as rédeas da situação, e pigarreou alto:

- Bem, eu espero que todos se dêem bem com a nossa nova companheira. – disse conclusivo.

- Se depender de mim, pode deixar que essa gatinha será muito bem vinda! – exclamou Kiba, um estudante um tanto quanto _selvagem_, sentado na última fileira.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! EU VOU TE MATAR! – exclamou Naruto, apontando furioso para o rapaz, que assim como o resto da classe, ficou em estado de choque com a súbita mudança de personalidade do loiro, ou loira, como preferirem.

- Eu acho que estou apaixonado! – suspirou Kiba, apoiando a cabeça sobre a mão enquanto flertava Naruto com cara de bobo.

- EU VOU TE MATAR! – urrou Naruto, perdendo o controle e partindo pra cima de Kiba.

- Segurem-na! – pediu Iruka, tentando controlar a fúria da nova aluna.

- Que problemática… - resmungou Shikamaru, outro estudante que observava a situação com sua costumeira cara de tédio.

- Eu achei… Ela divertida… - disse Chouji, enquanto comia um saquinho de batatas fritas. – Afinal, não é todo mundo que arranja briga logo no primeiro dia de aula!

No final, foram necessários quatro estudantes – mais Iruka-sensei – para conter Naruto, que por pouco não acertou Kiba.

- Na… Naru-san, acho melhor você se sentar. – pediu o professor, segurando o braço de Naruto com força. – Ali, na penúltima carteira perto da janela.

- Hunf! – resmungou o loiro, tentando ignorar Kiba, que continuava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Porém, no meio do caminho para sua carteira, uma – enorme – mochila atrapalhava seu caminho. Respirando profundamente, tentando se acalmar, Naruto pediu, com a maior educação que conseguiu reunir naquele momento:

- Essa mochila é sua? Pode tirá-la para que eu possa sentar?

- Não. – respondeu secamente um garoto de cabelos negros, que observava a paisagem lá fora, com um ar desinteressado.

- O que você disse? – indagou o loiro, ainda tentando manter o controle diante daquele garoto metido.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Dobe. Não vou tirar. – e encarou Naruto com seriedade, os orbes negros faiscando.

- TEME! ESTOU PEDINDO COM EDUCAÇÃO!

- Não é por ser uma menina, que vou ser gentil com você! – continuou o garoto, com o mesmo ar de menosprezo que usara antes.

- Cretino, você está ferrado! – disse Naruto, entre os dentes.

- E o que uma garota como você, pode fazer comigo? – indagou o moreno com um sorriso sarcástico.

- O que eu posso fazer? – disse Naruto. – Olhe bem isso.

Pegou a mochila do moreno na carteira e deixou bem perto de seus olhos, em seguida, lançou-a com toda a força que podia na parede, provocando um barulho alto, e espalhando as coisas pelo chão.

Todos na classe, que tinham se aquietado após a discussão entre Naruto e Kiba, voltaram a se alarmar, agora com o pequeno tornado que atacava o fundo da sala.

- Sua…! – exclamou o moreno, que não esperava que a garota poderia ter tanta força, e também por nunca terem feito aquilo contra ele, um Uchiha.

- Não me subestime, teme! – concluiu Naruto, cruzando os braços e observando o moreno com ar de superioridade.

- Naru-san e Sasuke-kun, diretoria… AGORA! – explodiu o professor, que já estava à beira de um ataque de nervos.

Sasuke, que recolhia seus pertences no chão, olhou para o professor com muita raiva.

- Viu o que você fez, Dobe! – resmungou Sasuke, saindo da sala.

Naruto pegou seu material e acompanhou o moreno, como seu estivesse saindo para o intervalo.

Enquanto a classe ia voltando "ao normal", uma garota de cabelos curtos e rosados, e olhos verde-esmeralda, observava infeliz o canto de seu caderno, onde dois "S" floreados se entrelaçavam perfeitamente. Afinal, quem era aquela tal de Naru?! Ela foi a primeira pessoa a se aproximar de seu querido e idolatrado Sasuke – ainda que em uma discussão -, e isso a deixou profundamente perturbada.

- Ela vai ver só uma coisa…! – murmurou ela, fechando o caderno com rapidez, depois que o sinal tocou.

* * *

Yo, Minna! Como é bom ver todos vocês! 

Primeiramente, quero agradecer a todo mundo que leu a minha primeira fic, e mandou reviews! Vocês não sabem o quanto isso significou pra mim, obrigada mesmo! Espero que vocês gostem dessa aqui também! /o/ 

Outro agradecimento especial é pra Maju-chan, porque se não fosse ela respondendo as minhas perguntas – idiotas -,essa fic nem saia! E pro Gustavo-kun que corrigiu – na medida do possível - os meus erros rediculos de português!

No próximo capitulo eu comento sobre a história. 

Deixem review se acharem que mereço, e se não merecer, deixem também! XD 

Jaa o/ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Naru Naru**

**Por: **Mari-Chan ;D

**Betada Por: **Gustavo.Strawberry

**Disclaimer:**

Essa fanfic contém temática Yaoi, ou seja, dois meninos fazendo coisas fofas e quentes, que nem seus primos fazem nas festas de fim de ano, no sítio da vovó! ;D

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas tenho planos de raptar o Naruto, o Kiba e o Kankurou em breve!

**Resumo:**

"_Há muito tempo atrás, seres malignos, chamados youkais, habitavam o mundo; Certa vez, um jovem guerreiro chamado Minato, apaixonou-se por uma youkai, Kushina. Dessa união proibida – e amaldiçoada -, nasceu Naruto, que passaria por uma grande transformação ao completar 15 anos."_

**Capítulo 02**

Na diretoria, os dois se encaravam, sentados cada um em um dos sofás extremamente desconfortáveis que mobiliavam o aposento.

- É tudo culpa sua, _Dobe_! – disse Sasuke, com sua típica pose inabalável.

- Cala a boca! Eu não estou nem um pouco feliz com isso! – exclamou Naruto cabisbaixo, pois tudo que ele planejara para sua volta tinha sido arruinado nas poucas horas depois que ele acordou.

Por um instante, Sasuke teve compaixão pela garota atrapalhada que via à sua frente. Os longos cabelos loiros amarrados sem nenhum cuidado, as roupas folgadas e nada cabíveis a uma menina, e os olhos, tristes e melancólicos. Mas logo o moreno despertou de seus devaneios, quando uma mulher entrou na sala, carregando duas garrafas de saquê.

- Ora, ora, veja o que temos aqui! Um… U-chi-HA!

- Tsunade-sama, por favor… - murmurava Shizune, tentando controlar a diretora, que já estava visivelmente bêbada.

- Velha bêbada. – resmungou o moreno, cruzando os braços.

- Opa! Mais respeito comigo, U-chi-HA! Eu sou a diretora aqui, e posso tirar o nome da sua querida família do mapa assim…! – e estalou os dedos na frente do rosto de Sasuke, que simplesmente ignorou o comentário cheio de raiva da mulher. – E você, quem é? – indagou ela, apontando para Naruto.

- Ela é uma caloura! – informou Shizune, prontamente. – Chama-se… Bem, o nome _dela_ é… Uzu…

- Uzumaki Naruto! – concluiu Naruto.

- E por qual motivo está aqui, querida? – indagou Tsunade, que já começava a se aborrecer com a situação.

- Porque o maldito _Teme_, não quis tirar a mochila do meu lugar, e então, eu arremessei a mochila dele na parede. – disse o loiro, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Sasuke fuzilou o loiro com o olhar, mas manteve-se em silêncio, pois sabia que qualquer palavra dita por ele, poderia ser transformada em uma grande coisa por Tsunade.

- Bom, pelo que eu vejo, você não se deu bem com esse moleque U-chi-HA, e nem o moleque U-chi-HA se deu bem com você, certo?

- Agora que você percebeu? Pelo visto a bebida ainda não afetou o cérebro totalmente. – comentou Sasuke aleatoriamente.

- Maldito! – urrou Tsunade, atirando uma das garrafas de saquê em Sasuke, que desabou inconsciente na poltrona. – Continuando – prosseguiu ela, com um ar de professora de primário. -, como castigo, por quase ter matado o Iruka-sensei de estresse, a partir de hoje, você, Naruto, será obrigada a conviver e dividir o dormitório com Sasuke, e ele, obviamente, o mesmo.

O grito de Naruto quebrou o silêncio que havia tomado conta da sala.

- Mas, Tsunade-sama, Naruto-san é uma menina, e Sasuke-kun é um garoto, isso está contra as regras da…

- Eu sei muito bem quais são as regras, Shizune! Mas você está se esquecendo de quem é a diretora aqui? Posso burlar as regras quando e como eu bem entender. Portanto, se eu digo que esses dois irão dividir o dormitório a partir de hoje, eles vão!

- Mas eu não quero dormir no mesmo quarto que o _Teme_!! – exclamou Naruto, desesperado, mais uma vez.

- Não adianta, Naruto-san, quando Tsunade-sama põe alguma coisa na cabeça, é difícil de tirar! – suspirou Shizune, massageando as têmporas, buscando entrar em um estado _zen_ no meio daquela confusão.

- E você, _Teme_, não vai falar nada?! – perguntou Naruto, para um Sasuke que acabava de acordar.

- Eu não posso fazer nada, _Dobe_. – respondeu o moreno, ainda meio tonto pela pancada.

- Desisto de você, _Teme_!

Tsunade sorriu.

- Bem, como entramos em um acordo, Sasuke, poderia mostrar o caminho para os dormitórios para Naruto, e, obviamente, carregar as coisas dela? – pediu Tsunade de forma objetiva, ou seja, "_faça logo o que eu faço, pois eu mando aqui_".

Frustrado com a situação em que se encontrava, Sasuke estendeu a mão para pegar o material de Naruto, que se espantou com a súbita mudança de comportamento do moreno.

- E… Naruto-san, bem que você poderia dar um beijinho no Sasuke para agradecer, não acha? – insinuou Tsunade, com malícia no olhar.

- NUNCA! – exclamou Naruto, virando a cara, afinal, por detrás daquela aparência feminina, ele era um garoto.

- Eu ainda tenho outra garrafa aqui, então… FAZ ISSO LOGO DE UMA VEZ!

Naruto tentou de todas as formas não pensar naquilo, mas Sasuke continuava observando-o, indiferente, esperando para que aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível. Os olhos negros de Sasuke pareciam tão… Mas Naruto não podia pensar nisso, não e não!

E então, quando finalmente, o loiro deu um passo a frente, fechou os olhos e se esticou para alcançar a pele pálida do moreno…

"BEM, COMO _TODOS_ JÁ SABEM, ESSA É UMA FANFIC YAOI, ENTÃO, NÃO SERIA TÃO FÁCIL UM PRIMEIRO BEIJO LOGO NO SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, CERTO?"

- Com licença, mamãe… MAS QUE DROGA É ESSA?!

Sakura entra na sala e quase perde toda a cor de seu corpo, ao encontrar Naruto prestes a beijar Sasuke.

- Opa, vai dar confusão! – murmurou Shizune baixinho, sabendo que o moreno era o ponto fraco da filha adotiva da diretora.

- ESCUTA AQUI, SUA RAPOSA AMARELA! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ROUBAR O MEU SASUKE, NÂO! – gritava a garota de cabelos rosa, enquanto sacudia Naruto pela gola das vestes.

- _Nossa, como alguém tão bonitinha como ela pode gostar do Teme?! Tudo bem que ela tem uma testa desproporcional, e tudo, mas… _- pensava Naruto enquanto era sacudido como um saco de farinha pra todos os lados.

Foi então, que de repente, Sasuke se interpôs entre os dois, e puxou Naruto pela mão. Sakura ficou paralisada, e simplesmente baixou as mãos e observou o moreno sair da diretoria arrastando Naruto.

- Voltando ao trabalho! – exclamou Shizune batendo as mãos.

- Que seja! – reclamou Tsunade, voltando ao seu monótono trabalho.

Naruto e Sasuke já caminhavam pelo pátio ensolarado do colégio. O lugar era composto de um imenso jardim, com banquinhos de madeira e um imenso chafariz, onde as estátuas dos antigos diretores – incluindo a da atual, Tsunade -, contemplavam os estudantes que ali passavam, com olhares inquisidores.

Era ali que a maioria dos alunos gostava de passar as tardes, já que era o único lugar que transmitia a vaga idéia de liberdade, dentro daquele colégio, que seria uma espécie de casa e prisão para todos eles, por no mínimo, três anos de suas vidas.

Como já andavam fazia tempo, e não tinham trocado uma única palavra, foi Naruto quem decidiu puxar a conversa:

- Hum… Sasuke, obrigado por ter me tirado das mãos daquela garota. – disse ele, sorrindo sinceramente.

Sasuke, por sua vez, simplesmente olhou para Naruto demoradamente, mas não disse nada, e voltou a caminhar.

- Você não vai dizer nada?!

- E por que eu deveria dizer algo a você? – respondeu Sasuke friamente.

- _Teme_! Como você pode ser tão estúpido?! – resmungou Naruto, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho.

- Do mesmo jeito que você consegue ser tão idiota! Nem parece uma menina… - comentou o moreno inconscientemente.

O comentário mordaz de Sasuke deixou Naruto desconcertado, e ele lembrou-se que ainda precisava fazer alguma coisa para voltar a sua aparência normal. Constrangido,ele disse:

- Eu acho melhor ir na frente…

Vendo o estado da garota, Sasuke tentou impedi-la, mas ao segurar seu braço, acabou tropeçando e caindo por cima de Naruto, que também caiu, só que dentro do chafariz, espalhando água para todos os lados.

Os dois não pareciam nem um pouco a vontade nas posições que se encontravam. Enquanto Naruto se apoiava nos cotovelos, para não submergir totalmente, Sasuke tentava se apoiar nas mãos, para que não caísse por completo em cima do loiro, o que não adiantava muito, pois praticamente todo o peso do seu corpo estava nele.

- Por que está em cima de mim desse jeito, _TEME!_ – exclamou Naruto, ruborizado.

- Fique quieta, estou tentando sair daqui…

Mas na hora que Sasuke se ergueu e ia estender a mão para Naruto, algo tomou sua atenção, e ele fez uma cara de surpresa e dúvida.

- O que foi?! – perguntou Naruto inocentemente.

- Mas o quê…?!

O moreno não conseguia esconder seu espanto. E nem sua felicidade, também…

**Comentário do Beta: **Nossa! Esse capítulo foi tão… Hilário! XD Pelo visto, nosso querido Naruto não está tão indiferente à sua transformação em menina, e concordemos, quem não estaria, ao ter como colega de classe – e dormitório -, o Uchiha mais lindo do mundo?!

Estou muito ansioso pra saber o que o Sasuke viu, não nos deixe esperando muito tempo, ouviu, Mari! ;D

E mais uma notinha, gente! A Mari está sem PC, mas a fanfic continua sendo escrita, em breve eu trarei o capítulo três, certo?! E pra vocês que estão comentando, muito obrigado!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naru Naru**

**Por: **Ma-BakaYellow ;D

**Betada Por: **Gustavo.Strawberry

**Disclaimer:**

Essa fanfic contém temática Yaoi, ou seja, dois meninos fazendo coisas fofas e quentes, que nem seus primos fazem nas festas de fim de ano, no sítio da vovó! ;D

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas tenho planos de raptar o Naruto, o Kiba e o Kankurou em breve!

**Resumo:**

"_Há muito tempo atrás, seres malignos, chamados youkais, habitavam o mundo; Certa vez, um jovem guerreiro chamado Minato, apaixonou-se por uma youkai, Kushina. Dessa união proibida – e amaldiçoada -, nasceu Naruto, que passaria por uma grande transformação ao completar 15 anos."_

**Capítulo 03**

Os dois continuavam caídos no chafariz, e algo tinha feito com que a expressão de Sasuke mudasse drasticamente.

Naruto continuava encarando os orbes negros, mas não estava preocupado com a expressão que eles transmitiam, mas com outra coisa.

- _Os olhos dele são tão… _- pensou o loiro, mas balançou a cabeça para tentar não pensar naquilo. – _Como eu posso estar pensando algo assim de um… garoto?!_

O loiro sabia que quanto mais tempo passasse encarando os orbes escuros, mais entraria naquela divagação, e optou por desviar o olhar do moreno à sua frente.

Mas o moreno não notou aquilo, e Naruto sentiu o corpo do outro aproximar-se ainda mais do seu.

- Sa… Sasuke?!

Sasuke estava surpreso pela _transformação _de Naruto, mas não estava com raiva, pelo contrário, parecia muito… _contente_ com aquela nova situação.

Os dois já estavam tão próximos um do outro, que era possível contar as sardas do rosto de Naruto, foi então que, por um infeliz acaso do destino, o sinal tocou, separando-os bruscamente pelo susto.

- Hum… - o loiro murmurou, corando.

Satisfeito com a reação tomada por Naruto, Sasuke estendeu-lhe a mão e puxou-o, dizendo:

- Vem comigo!

Os dois correram juntos, Naruto não sabia para onde estavam indo, mas resolveu confiar no moreno, já que ele não parecia ser tão ruim como pensara antes.

Não demorou muito para que os dois chegassem na área dos dormitórios masculinos. Tiveram um pouco de problema para passar pelos corredores sem serem notados, encharcados do jeito que estavam, mas logo a porta de número 106, que pertencia à Sasuke, apareceu, e os dois entraram no quarto.

- Tome! – disse o moreno, jogando uma toalha felpuda para Naruto, que inesperado com a rapidez, recebeu o pano no rosto com muita intensidade.

- _Teme_! Faça isso com a sua…

- Cale-se! E explique-se…! – disse o moreno em um tom autoritário.

- Como assim _explique-se_?! Do que você está falando?! – questionou o loiro confuso.

- Olhe isso.

Sasuke puxou um espelho redondo de dentro do armário, e Naruto se viu refletido no objeto, mas não tinha mais cabelos compridos, e nem um volume anormal para ele no busto… Ele voltara…

- Eu voltei! Eu voltei ao normal! – exclamava ele, enquanto pulava pelo quarto, não podendo se conter de felicidade.

O outro apenas observou enquanto o loiro continuava comemorando.

- Dá pra você explicar direito?

- Eu não tenho mais peitos! E o meu…

- Chega!

Naruto finalmente percebeu a situação em que estava. Visivelmente constrangido, ele começou a se explicar:

- Bem, eu sou Naruto, e quando acordei… Era uma menina.

Os dois se encararam, ambos sem nada mais pra falar. Foi Sasuke que quebrou a situação:

- E…?!

- Como assim "e", _teme_?!

- _Dobe_, isso é impossível!

- Mas foi _exatamente_ isso que aconteceu! E você viu quando eu me… _destranformei_.

O loiro tinha razão. Sasuke tinha visto com seus próprios olhos quando ele voltara a ser um menino.

- Mas… Por quê? – questionou o moreno mais para si mesmo, tentando achar uma resposta plausível para aquela questão.

- Eu… Não sei! – respondeu Naruto, rindo.

- Você é um inútil!

- Pare de me xingar! O importante é que sou Naruto novamente, Naruto!

- Idiota. O que você pensa que os outros vão dizer, agora que sabem que você é uma menina?!

- Eu… Não tinha pensado nisso. – murmurou o loiro confuso, tudo que ele queria era esquecer do passado, mas tudo conspirava contra ele.

- É claro que não, você é burro, esqueceu?

O loiro pensou em retrucar a ofensa, mas não era hora de continuar com aquela discussão, ele tinha que arranjar uma solução para aquilo, o mais rápido possível.

- E… O que eu devo fazer? Não quero voltar a ser… _uma garota_.

- É o único jeito! Pelo menos sabemos que foi com água que você se transformou… Agora nós só precisamos saber o porquê disso.

- _Nós_?!

- Eu já estou envolvido nisso, _Dobe._

_- _Obrigado!

Sasuke mantinha seu rosto virado, mas não pôde deixar de notar uma coisa que ficava visível pelo tecido molhado do moletom que o loiro usava. No abdômen…

- O que é isso?! – exclamou ele, puxando a roupa do outro, que corou furiosamente.

- Eu… Eu tenho isso desde que… Nasci! – explicou-se Naruto, tremendo um pouco, pelo rosto do moreno estar tão próximo de sua pele.

O moreno tocou a tatuagem delicadamente, e sentiu a ponta de seus dedos queimarem. O que quer que fosse aquela tatuagem, estava protegendo ele, assim como estava sendo responsável pela misteriosa transformação.

- Sasuke?

Mas Sasuke não deu atenção ao loiro, estava mais preocupado com aquele corpo tão delicado, que mais parecia pertencer à uma criança, e não a um adolescente, e também tentava descobrir o porquê do loiro ter chamado tanto sua atenção.

- Hey, Sasuke! – chamou Naruto pela segunda vez, agachando-se e fitando o moreno nos olhos.

Aproveitando da aproximação repentina, Sasuke jogou seu peso em cima do loiro, que caiu no chão. O moreno ficou em cima dele, e prendeu suas pernas com os joelhos. O rosto dos dois estavam bem próximos, e Sasuke parecia estar perdido nas duas jóias brilhantes e azuis que eram os olhos de Naruto.

- Eu sou um menino, _Teme_!

- Eu sei… _Dobe_.

Naruto tentou se soltar do aperto do moreno, mas no fundo, ele também queria mais proximidade, mais intimidade. E foi Sasuke quem rompeu aquela barreira, beijando os lábios de Naruto em um beijo quente e cálido.

Correspondido com toda intensidade pelo loiro.

**Comentário do Autor: Yoooo o/ Minna /o/ **

**Desculpem o super atraso , mas esse mês foi super corrido , mil desculpas TT-TT **

**E muito obrigada pelos comentarios de incentivo e de dicas /o/ - vou tentar me esforçar ao maximo - **

**Agora comentando XD - Esse capitulo esta curtinho , e super tecnico -- . Prometo que o proximo capitulo sera mais divertido XD e se e não gostarem podem falar ok ?! E se gostarem tbm XD . **

**Aceito dicas e critIcas XD**

**Em breve -- cap 4 /o/ - Bjuss **

**Jane o/**

**Gustavo.Strawberry: **_E as coisas começam a esquentar, só que eu acho que esse capítulo ficou super frio, mesmo com o beijo no final e tudo mais. E mais uma coisa, Mari. Tenta não usar reticências quando o personagem ficar sem falar nada, isso fica muito forçado, na minha opinião. No próximo capítulo vou começar a trabalhar com outro estilo de betagem. Só corrigirei os erros mais graves, então é melhor começar a prestar mais atenção na forma com que está escrevendo. É só comparar um pouco os capítulos que você escreveu que foram betados por mim. Não estou falando pra você aderir ao meu estilo, nem nada, mas tenha um pouco mais de cuidado com o que você escreve, tudo bem?!_

_Beijos!_


End file.
